Sookie in Wonderland
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: AU, Sookie falls into a wonderland at war. Vampires Vs. Humans. What can she do? What happens when shes thrown in the middle. being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of Alice in wonderland mixed with the southern vampire mysteries novels. It randomly came to me so now must play. Will be like a mix of the 2010 and then 1951 Alice's.**

**I own nothing, everything belongs to its respected authors/producers.**

**Rated T for language.**

**Enjoy~! **

A blonde woman in a pale blue dress gazed out the window at the passing trees, across from her sat her grandmother who was examining her closely.

"Sookie where is your corset? Are you not wearing it?" she snapped.

"It's uncomfortable!" Sookie replied, peering at her grandmother, Adele, from the corner of her eye.

"And your socks. What am I going to do with you!" the woman ground leaning over and fixing a piece of her curly blonde hair that had fallen from its ponytail. She shook her head and as the car carriage came to a stop they both stepped out.

- - - -

Never in her life had Sookie Stackhouse been so bored. She was sitting at a table, at what she had recently learned was her engagement party, watching everyone dancing. Quinn, her supposed fiancé, walked over grinning like a fool and demanded her to dance. She sighed and was lead to the dance floor.

In the middle of their dance Quinn pulled her off the dance floor, "meet me by the-."

"Help the war on vampires." A man with blonde hair was saying, he was over in the flower bed, nobody seemed to see him except for Sookie, she looked back at Quinn

"You will meet me by the Gazebo in 10 minutes." Quinn demanded and marched off. Sookie sighed and walked toward the table where her grandmother, Adele was sitting.

"Hello dear, is everything okay?"

"Yes." She sighed, "Quinn has requested I meet him by the Gazebo in 10 minutes."

"Well you should." Adele replied simply.

"Help the war against vampires!" the man yelped again this time nearer to the table, but again nobody seemed to noticed him

Sookie got to her feet, "where are you going?" Adele asked.

"A small stroll I won't be long." And just as she said this Quinn's mother approached her and grabbed her arm.

"I need to chat with you, come come." And she pulled Sookie off toward the garden, "as you know this is your engagement party, some things you'll need to know about Quinn.." Sookie tuned the woman out looking around the garden as they walked instead.

"Did you see him!"

"See who?" Quinn's mother asked, "I don't see anyone."

"Nevermind." She replied in a softer tone.

"Well here we are the Gazebo." Quinn's mom then joined the rest of the party watching Quinn, who was on his knee, and Sookie.

"Sookie, will you marry me?" _just like that? That's all I get? _Sookie thought.

"I-I." she looked around at every there, then spotted the vampire man, he ran off, "I need a minute to think!" she shouted and ran off after him. She followed him close enough to watch him crawl into a hole at the base of a tree. She kneeled beside it, moving her dress to not being kneeling on it, and peered inside, she palms resting on the edge.

Beneath her right hand the dirt gave way and she tumbled in, "how long will I fall?" she wondered after 10 minutes of falling straight down. Just after she asked she smacked into a bed, and flipped off of it. That was when she noticed all of the furniture falling and floating around here.

"How peculiar." She muttered, then bounced off another bed and smacked down on a black and white checkered floor. The room was circular and had 5 doors. She stood up and ran around checking all of the doors, none of them opened. She huffed in annoyance and looked around for a possible way out.

There was a table in the center of the room, she was positive it hadn't been there before. She walked over to it and on top was a key, next to that key, a bottle. She tried the key in every door and it didn't work. Sookie chucked the key to the ground in annoyance, that was when she noticed a red curtain.

She walked over and pulled it aside. A tiny door was hidden beneath it; she knelt in front of it and twisted the knob, "Ow! Don't do that! I'm locked. You won't fit through me any how." The door griped, Sookie jumped back a foot. "What? I don't bite!" the door groaned.

"You're a door! You cannot talk!"

"But am I talking, am I not?" it replied haughtily.

"Yes, well since I have the key, if I unlock you how would I get through, the man I followed down here clearly got through."

"That bottle, on the table." He replied rolling his green eyes.

_What a strange creature. _Sookie thought getting up and grabbing the bottle off the table, it was tiny and purple a tiny tag on it read "drink me". She took a cautious sip and shrunk rapidly soon standing at just the right height to get through the door.

She picked up the key, unlocked the door and stepped out, tumbling down a hill to land flat on her butt.

She gazed around, flowers and grass towered over her, trees towered over them, bright colors everywhere and the sky a clear blue. "where am I?"

"In wonderland." A voice replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_She gazed around, flowers and grass towered over her, trees towered over them, bright colors everywhere and the sky a clear blue. "where am I?"_

_"In wonderland." A voice replied._

Sookie glanced up and was face to face with a giant blue eyed woman, her hair was pale blonde, as was her skin and she had this look of death surrounding her, "Where? Wonderland? Where is that?"

"Its here." The woman straightened up and shrugged disappearing into the trees. Sookie jumped to her feet, and holding her dress to her chest ran after the blonde woman.

"WAIT!" she smacked into the blonde woman's legs and tumbled back a few feet, "how do I get tall, and I need clothes!" the woman rolled her ice blue eyes and kneeled in front of Sookie.

"What is your name?"

"Sookie."

"Well Sookie, to get big again you need cake, and you seem to be clothed to me."

"I need clothes that aren't huge on me!" she snapped. The blonde giant shook her head, reached in her pocket and dropped something down to Sookie before turning and walking away.

Sookie looked in her hands, "a piece of cake? Well I guess it can't hurt." She shrugged and took a cautious nibble. She felt herself moving and growing up until she was normal height. Then she grew beyond her normal height and dropped the cake, "Arg!" she clenched her fist and found the bottle was still in her hand. She tipped the bottle up and let a drop hit her tongue, then she shrunk back to her normal size, "that's much better."

She looked around, glad to be her normal height, and found she was in trees. "Where should I go?" she sighed and began walking toward her left.

"'Scuse me miss."

"But are you lost?" Sookie looked up to find two identical people, who also looked a lot like the king, staring at her.

"Not lost, well kind of lost, well I don't know. I don't know where I am, so I cant be lost."

"Well you sound lost."

"I followed a man down here, a blonde man, muscular and tan. He was saying something about vampires."

"You must be talking-"

"-about Jason." They looked at each other, back at Sookie and the motioned for her to follow, grabbing her hand and pulling her the other way.

"We must-"

"-take you to-"

"The Sheriff." They said together.

"Sheriff? Who is The Sheriff? And who are you!"

"Us, we're Tweedle Dee."

"And Tweedle Dum."

"Though we prefer 'Bubba'." They grinned at Sookie as they pulled her down the path.

20 minutes later then came to an immediate halt in front of a lawn chair, "Lafayette!"

A man in gold pants looked up at them from behind a cloud of smoke, "Yeah?" he replied in a bored tone.

"This is Sookie, she followed Jason down here. We're taking her to the Sheriff, do you know where he is?"

Lafayette looked over at Sookie, and then back to them, "where he always is." Then he stood up, and walked inside.

"Lets go its this way." They said at the same time and pulled Sookie in two directions.

"Ow!" Sookie groaned.

"Its this way!" Tweedle Dee protested, Tweedle Dum gave him a look, sighed and followed him to the left. They stumbled through trees until they came to a clearing, a sign that pointed, this way, and another sign that pointed, that way. The Tweedle's stopped and stared at the sign. "Which way?"

"That way?"

"No this way!"

"Then why'd you ask!" Tweedle Dum mumbled to himself following his brother; both still pulling Sookie behind them.

"Where are you taking me? And why?"

"To the Sheriff because he needs to know you're here! You're not against vampires are you?"

"Vampires aren't real!" the two turned to Sookie, gave her and odd look and continued through the trees.

"Where are you two going?"

"We're taking her to the Sheriff."

"Why?"

"She followed Jason down here."

The blonde woman narrowed her blue eyes at Sookie, "are you out to kill vampires?"

"Vampires aren't real!" Sookie yelled.

The blonde moved to be face to face with Sookie, and bared her fangs. Sookie yelped and fell back.

Then she stood slowly and looked closely at the woman's fangs. "I never got your name earlier, you know mine."

"I'm Pam. Aren't you peculiar." She smiled and started walking in front of the Tweedle's, "come on."

_Maybe the vampire thing explains why I can't hear their thoughts. _Sookie thought to herself as she was pulled once again by the Tweedle's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post a new chapter, I got distracted. But heres the next chapter. I will be switching to SPOV/EPOV next chapter, and sticking to that after. Also I'm hoping to make the chapters longer. **

_**Maybe the vampire thing explains why I can't hear their thoughts**__. Sookie thought to herself as she was pulled once again by the Tweedle's._

"Where are we going?" Sookie asked, "We've walked through here at least 5 times."

"Whatever could you mean?" Pam asked with a mischievous smirk, "one must be looking for a certain place to get lost; we're looking for a certain _person._"

Sookie sighed and shut up following the three vampires in front of her. "Don't you have your phone Pam?" Dee asked.

"Yes, and Sheriffs." she replied shortly, "this way." She suddenly turned right and veered off an actually path into thick trees. Sookie struggled to get through the trees and found herself separated from the three vampires.

"Well crap!" she muttered to herself sitting down exhausted. _What am I going to do? I don't know where to go. Crap._

That was when she saw him, a dark haired pale man with deep brown eyes. I stumbled back away from him, fear coursing through my body. He gave me an odd look and then disappeared. "Wait!" but she had no time to chase him when Pam yanked her back.

"Pesky human, there's not need to bother with Bill." And then she pulled Sookie off behind her, "This way to the Sheriff." And the two blondes emerged near a tree, in the distance Sookie could see a house, smoke coming out of the chimneys. Pam lead Sookie up to the door, knocked twice and pushed her through the door

Sitting in front of Sookie at a long table was a tall man, he toward over the others at the table, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked up, and smirked when he spotted her.

Beside him was a shorter man, with balding hair who was heavy set. A woman with dark hair and a wicked smile sat beside him, a tail flicked behind her as she eyed Sookie up and down.

A man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes sat at the other end of the table, looking highly annoyed. And Lafayette was sitting next to him a smug smile on his face.

"Sheriff, this is Sookie. She followed Jason down here." The blonde man glanced at her, looking her up and down, "why did you follow Jason?"

"He was…odd I wanted to know what he was doing, and I slipped." She replied warily backing up only to pump into the Tweedle's.

"Bring her to me, now." The Tweedle's grabbed her arms and lead her forward, once in front of him Eric took her hand and pulled her into a house leaving the others behind.

"I am Eric, what is your name?"

"I'm Sookie." She answered softly, "Are you a vampire too?"

He grinned at her, his fangs popping out as he did. She looked at him and grinned, "so cool." Eric couldn't help but smile as the girl stepped up to him.

"You need clothes that fit, Pam." The vampire woman appeared beside Sookie, clothing in hand, "The bathrooms over there."

Sookie took the light blue dress and flats from Pam before going to change. The dress was spaghetti strapped, low cut, and clung to her body.

When she came back out Eric was sitting on a couch, stretched across it waiting for her. _He looks so…yummy. _She thought shyly walking over to him, he smiled when he saw her, his fangs out.

He walked up to Sookie before she made it in the living room and looked down at her, Sookie couldn't resist the urge and leaned up and kissed him, quickly pulling herself back and blushing, "I'm so sorry…you seem so familiar and I just-I couldn't." she was stopped mid-sentence when he kissed her again, pulling her into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he picked her up and sat down on the couch, breaking the kiss and setting Sookie beside him.

"You don't remember me. How problematic."

"Remember you, I've only just met you." Eric sighed and shook his head, "no matter. The Tweedle's will show you the prophecy, it was by accident you fell down here."


	4. Notice

This story is being deleted and re-written. Probably totally different because I went off track on the way I planned it to go. I will leave it here for now and probably delete it and re-upload it after I edit everything. If you liked it hopefully you'll find it when I re-post and read. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/faved.

-Mel


End file.
